Coming Home!
by PKlovesDW
Summary: I made this one-shot for the challenge "The Drarry Challenge" from PKlovesDW. This story is made by PK. !Harry is really bizy with work and is far away from home. He wants to return home really fast... Because there is someone waiting for him. HPxDM


**A/N: This is a song fic. The song that I used is Jet Lag from Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield. I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh! I forgot! The characters don't belong to me :( But this story does... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~!~!~!~~~<strong>

**Coming home,**

_What time is it where you are?_

_**~~~!~!~!~~~**_

Harry is always really busy with his work as an Auror and is most of the time somewhere else then home. This time it was much worse. He was send to the other side of the world. Australia. He apparated to the place where the death eater was last seen. He saw he was in Sidney. He didn't like to be so far from home. He wanted to return as fast as he could to his beloved one.

_I miss you more than anything._

Back at home in Londen, Draco received a letter from Harry. Harry told him where he was and that he would be back as fast as he could. Draco was happy and sad with both news. He was happy that he knew where Harry was and that he would be back soon. But he was sad because tomorrow is the day that they are together for 2 years. Draco had big plans for it but needed to cancel it. He always missed Harry. He missed him more when he was so far away.

_Back at home you feel so far._

_Waitin for the phone to ring,_

_It's gettin lonely livin upside down,_

_I don't even wanna be in this town,_

_Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy._

Harry asked many people if they have seen the death eater but as always, Harry ends up with nothing. He went to bed and looked at the clock. One o'clock am it said.

'So how late is it in Londen?' He thought. After some time he figured out which time it was.

'So it's 3 pm now in Londen. Then Draco is almost finished with his work.' When thinking about Draco he gets sad. He missed him. He wanted to go home right away, but he couldn't. Not with that death eater running free.

_You say good morning When it's midnight,_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed,_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin me mad,_

_I miss you so bad,_

_And my heart heart, heart is so jetlagged,_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged,_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged,_

_So jet lag._

Draco was at work. He worked at a potions lab. He loved his job like he loved Harry. He looked at the clock. 3 pm it said. 'Goodnight Harry.' He thought sadly. After work he went home and made some tea and took a scone with it. He turned on the TV and searched his favorite channel, cooking. Draco thought it really looked much like potions. He didn't know that he would like the muggle world. Well…. He didn't like it… He LOVED it…Harry had showed him the most beautifull places of England and they would travel to other places of the world. But right now… He missed his boyfriend.

_What time is it where you are?_

_5 more days and i'll be home_

_I keep your picture in my car_

_I hate the thought of you alone_

_I have been keeping busy all the time_

_Just to try to keep you off my hand_

_Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy_

Draco was also trying to figure out those time zones when he laid lonely in his bed. 'A few more days and he will be back home.' He thought.

_You say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_So jet lag_

Harry worked as hard as he could. He found those Death Eaters and was sure they where locked up in Azkaban. He packed his bag. (which wasn't even opened.) He went to the airport and took his seat in his airplane.

Draco didn't know Harry would come back very soon. So Draco went to the supermarket and bought some food and drinks. He also bought some snack's for the night. He knew that he was going to watch some telly tonight.

_Oooh oooooooh_

When Draco had finished his dinner he went to take a shower. He undressed slowly so the water could get warm. Harry opened the door to his appartment slowly. "Draco?" He whispered. Harry heard the shower running. He got a smile on his face. He took of his coat and scarf and shoes. He then went for the shower. When he reached the door , the water was already turned off. He opened the door slowly and saw the most beautiful sight of the world. Draco was drying his hair, and was only wearing a towel. Draco didn't know , and didn't saw Harry. Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Harry?" Draco said surprised. Draco turned around and now they were face-to-face and skin to skin. "Why are you here? Are you already done with your job?" "Yes, I am. " Draco looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Draco's.

_I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad)_

_I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad)_

_I miss you so bad (I wanna share your horizon)_

_I miss you so bad (And see the same sunrising)_

_I miss you so bad_

_(Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me)_

"I just got a new job to do, you know?" Harry whispered. "But you are just back." Draco answered. Harry heard that Draco was upset. "I wasn't talking about chasing any death-eaters, Sweetheart." Draco was silent. He thought about what Harry was saying to him. But he couldn't figure it out. After a few seconds he asked: "Then what do you mean, honey?" "I will show you." Harry kissed Draco again, and Draco could feel the grin on Harry's face. But then Draco found out what Harry was talking about. Harry was lowering his hand from Draco's neck downwards. First Harry pinched Draco's lower part before his hand disappeared between them. Draco was sure that everything would be fine. And that he would never lose Harry ever again. Harry was like a weed, you can't get rid of them. The night lasted long for both boys. And They were…. No wait… are the happiest couple on earth.

_You say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin me mad_

_I miss when you say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_heart heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_So jet lag_

_OOoowwww (so jet lag)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~!~!~!~~~<strong>_

_Please review 0:-)_


End file.
